Meera Reed
' Meera Reed' is the daughter of Howland, and Jyanna Reed thus making her a member of House Reed. Meera Reed has one sibling in the form of Jojen Reed of whom is an extremely sensitive Magi known as a Greenseerer due to his ability to forsee the future. In his childhood Jojen nearly died of greywater fever. While he was near death, he was visited by a Three-eyed crow that gave him the gift of greensight, causing him to experience prophetic dreams. Meera Reed would travel alongside his father to the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where she would be bullied by Franklin Brent leading to a strong friendship with Lyanna Starke of whom defended her as a mystery knight. Later in his life Jojen's dreams returned with more intensity and one such dream involved a chained wolf that the three-eyed crow was trying to free from a chain. When Jojen told his father about the dream, Lord Howland sent him and his sister Meera to Winterfell in order to be educated by Howland's old friend Eddard Starke's family of whom he knows will treat his children well. Meera, and Jojen arrive in Stormwind, where they find that Stormwind is led by Brann Starke of whom has taken command following the Invasion of Westbridge, and the departure of Jon Snow as well. Characteristics Meera is described as having a cheerful disposition, in stark contrast to her sullen brother. She is intensely loyal and protective of her "prince" as well as her own brother, and will not back down from a fight if need be. Bran says that the only thing that ever makes her angry or upset is her brother Jojen. History Early History Nortburg Tournament of 5120 Main Article : Nortburg Tournament of 5120 Meera Reed would travel alongside his father to the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where she would be bullied by Franklin Brent leading to a strong friendship with Lyanna Starke of whom defended her as a mystery knight. Jojen's Dreams Howland Reed's son Jojen nearly died of greywater fever, that he had contracted from an outsider. While he was near death, he was visited by a Three-eyed crow that gave him the gift of greensight, causing him to experience prophetic dreams. One such dream involved a chained wolf that the three-eyed crow was trying to free from a chain, and once he had gotten better he told his father of having prophetic dreams, and when Jojen told his father about the dream, Lord Howland sent him and his sister Meera to Winterfell in order to be educated by Howland's old friend Eddard Starke's family of whom he knows will treat his children well. Family Members Relationships Brann Starke See Also : Brann Starke Meera Reed, and Brann Starke would first meet during the events of the Tournament of Nortburg when he was still younger, and during this time he remembers her bravery as she stood up to Franklin Brent and several of his friends of whom bullied her for her ethnicity. Category:Crannogmen Category:House Reed Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Swamp Knight